


Taking Care of You

by shenala



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Female Character, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: You come back to the safehouse injured and Tony looks after you.





	Taking Care of You

"What the hell happened?" Tony demanded as he pulled you to him, careful not to bump the arm you held cradled to your chest.

When he didn't get more than a quiet whimper from you, he turned his attention to Steve, "Cap? How did 'oh let's just go take a quick look' turn into her coming back unable to move her arm?"

Rubbing a hand down his face and letting out a quiet sigh laced with tiredness and more than a little guilt, Steve was reluctant to look his friend in the eyes but answered anyway, "There were four guys, we didn't see them until it was too late. One of them took her down pretty hard before I could deal with it."

Stepping forward to lay a careful hand on your shoulder, he continued "I don't think it's broken but she landed on it pretty hard so Bruce will need to look at it when we get back. Sam can clean it up for now. Right, Sam?" he finished, turning to the man who was currently cooking (while wearing a frilly polka dot apron). 

Sam raised an eyebrow and waved his spatula around the kitchen like a magic wand, "Well, sure Cap" he let the sarcasm hang heavily in his voice, "I'm clearly doing nothing right now. You know what needs to be done, the kit's in my bag." 

You leant forward to rest your forehead on Tony's shoulder and waited for the inevitable response from Steve telling Sam to just get on with it, but it never came. Instead, you were surprised to hear a quiet reply from behind you "I don't want to hurt her Sam, it's already my fault."

Turning in Tony's arms you nudged Steve's chin with your good hand to make him look at you and smiled up at him, "Steve, it wasn't your fault. It's part of the job and I'm fine. I can do it myse-" but before you could finish, Tony cut in "I'll clean you up, come on we'll do it upstairs" and he gently led you away before you could argue.

When you reached the bedroom the pair of you were sharing, you went and sat down on the edge of the bed as Tony knelt down in front of you with the first aid kit open on the floor by his side.

He tenderly moved your arm away from where you still cradled it and inspected the damage. "Hm, I think Cap's right, and no you can't tell him I said that" he added with a wink, "It doesn't feel broken but you're going to have one hell of a bruise in the morning." He then proceeded to clean the grazes that littered your skin before smoothing on some antiseptic cream and wrapping it carefully with a bandage. 

Sitting back to inspect his work, Tony nodded to himself before turning his attention back to you "Now come on, bathtime." 

"Always trying to get me naked Stark" you teased with a smile as he laughed brightly in reply, "You caught me, but seriously, you'll feel better if you're clean".

Huffing a sigh you stood from the bed, "Can you help me get undressed please?" you asked but before you'd even finished the question Tony was carefully removing your shirt before moving his hands down to unbuckle your belt as you kicked off your shoes. 

As you walked towards the ensuite bathroom you were aware of him following close behind and you carefully raised your bandaged arm as you turned back to face him, "I'm going to get my bandage all wet you know, and how am I meant to wash my hair?"

Chuckling slightly Tony gently spun you back in the right direction and assured you "I've already thought of that babe" before nudging you to sit on the closed toilet seat as he started to fill the bathtub. 

Thankfully it filled quickly and after turning off the water he turned back to you and when you stood he quickly lifted you into his arms, catching you by surprise "Tony! What are you doing?!" you squealed. 

"Helping you get into the bath. Duh" came the cheeky reply that you were sure he'd paired with an eye-roll. 

Once you were settled in the bath, with your injured arm laying on the side where it would stay dry, you sat back and enjoyed the feel of the warm water soothing your aching muscles. 

As your eyes started to drift closed you quietly thanked Tony but were blinking in surprise just moments later when you felt him start to pour water over your hair.

Before you could question him, he shushed you as he refilled the jug that had appeared from somewhere and continued to wet your scalp. Reaching for the shampoo, he grumbled "This would be much easier if we were at home and not this old safehouse. At least there we have the shower attachment on all the bathtubs, not to mention actual showers." 

Pouring a little shampoo into the palm of his hand he then quietly muttered: "I don't have any idea what I'm doing by the way."

Turning to smile at him you were surprised that he actually looked nervous at the prospect of washing your hair and you had to suppress the urge to giggle; very little flummoxed Tony Stark, he was Iron Man after all, but he looked as if he was about to attempt an impossible task.

Reaching your uninjured hand out to him, you reassured him softly, "Tone.. you don't have to wash my hair, but I'm sure you can manage. You wash yours, it's the same principle" before turning to a more teasing angle; "Or does the suit wash your hair for you too?"

Snorting at your remark, the nerves relaxed from his face as he laughed "Ok smarty pants... now lean back and let me take care of you."

After the shampoo was lathered and rinsed, he tenderly smoothed conditioner through your hair and then took the time it needed to absorb to run a careful sponge over your skin before rinsing your hair and body free of any suds. 

Carefully supporting you as you stood and stepped out of the bath he quickly wrapped you in a fluffy towel, before then making an interesting attempt at wrapping your hair in a towel turban like he'd seen you do so many times yourself.

You laughed at his lopsided effort but it kept your wet hair up and out of the way so you were happy to settle for function over fashion. 

Back in the bedroom, Tony rubbed the towel over your skin until you were dry and then helped you ease one of his t-shirts over your head, careful not to knock your arm before you stepped into a pair of his boxers you'd commandeered to sleep in. 

By now it was already late afternoon, and although you knew Sam would have dinner ready downstairs all you really wanted to do was curl up with Tony and he clearly had the same idea as he eased you gently onto the bed before lying down next to you.

Folding your injured arm carefully over your chest, he pulled you back close to his own and buried his face in your neck, placing a sweet kiss on the place where it meets your shoulder.

"I love you, y'know" he whispered close to your ear, "I'm always going to be ready to take care of you, in every way I can."

Wiggling closer to him you turned your head to press a kiss to his cheek and uttered a soft reply, "I love you more" before you both fell into a gentle sleep.


End file.
